Meeseeks Group 3365
Quote "I'M mR. mEEsEeKS lOOk aT ME!" - Meeseeks 3365-A Introduction Chapter 3: "The Kid In The Blue Jacket" Meeseeks 3365-A as well as his 2 brothers Meeseeks 3365-B and Meeseeks 3365-C are all introduced in [[Chapter 3: "The Kid In The Blue Jacket"|Chapter 3: "The Kid In The Blue Jacket"]],'' when Mr. Crocker asks for 3 Mr. Meeseeks to help with a project he is working on. They left on a mission to get the DNA of The Cuatro Cringeros so the FCC could clone them and use them against themselves. Details Chapter 4.5: ''"Rough Country Part 2" 3365-A along with his 2 brothers don't reappear until the very end of [[Chapter 4.5: "Rough Country Part 2"|Chapter 4.5: "Rough Country Part 2"]]. After escaping Heavy and his forces with the help of Fred Jones, The Cringeros decide to stop at a motel in Wyoming. When it hits midnight The Meeseeks knock on Fred's hotel room and claim to be "Housekeeping", Fred is confused on why housekeeping would knock on someones door at 12 in the morning. The Meeseeks then break in and tackle Fred to the floor, however when they hear Fat Albert wake up and start to walk over to investigate they run out of the motel and into a nearby forest. Fat Albert and the rest of the Cringeros then leave the motel and drive for a few hours to lose The Meeseeks, they continue to drive until the come across the Empty Lot. After failing their mission all three of The Meeseeks begin to walk back to the FCC Headquarters. Chapter 6: "Time Is Ticking" Then they disappear until [[Chapter 6: "Time Is Ticking"|Chapter 6: "Time Is Ticking"]]'' where they made it all the way to Nebraska-Iowa Border. While walking back they spot Mr. Doofenshmirtz who was on his way to find the Cringeros himself, however because of his usage of the Sans-inator all three of The Meeseeks believe that Mr. Doofenshmirtz is Sans and they begin to attack him. But before they can do any damage to Mr. Doofenshmirtz, he pulls out his Meeseek-killer-inator and fires it towards Meeseeks 3365-B and Meeseeks 3365-C disintegrating them out of existence. Meeseeks 3365-A now realizing that Mr. Doofenshmirtz is in fact not Sans he begs for forgiveness and asks to not be killed, Doofenshmirtz agrees but only if he listens to him and follows all orders given. Mr. Doofenshmirtz then continues his journey to Gravity Falls to confront The Cringeros. Chapter 7: ''"The Fate of Fred" On the way over there they get cut off by a white van that turns out to be a Gravity Falls Hospital Van. Doofenshmirtz gets angry at the van for cutting him off and drives up next to the driver to complain, however when he shows up nobody is there until Santiago rises up and shoots at Mr. Doofenshmirtz's Undercover Vehicle, They then both crash. Both Doofenshmirtz and 3365-A walk up to the car and find that Santiago has floated through the ground. They then discover a phone owned by some named Jeff, It has one message sent from Richard saying that the Gravity Falls Hospital has the medicine Dihydrogen Monoxide for Fred Jones and it needs to be delivered immediately, Doofenshmirtz realizes that Fred is one of Fat Albert's friends. 3365-A suggests that they could keep the medicine and use it as ransom until Fat Albert surrenders, Mr. Doofenshmirtz then steals the idea and pretends he created it. Fat Albert and the rest of The Cringeros hear about the truck crashing and leave in the Mystery Machine to go find the crashed truck. Now without a vehicle Doofenshmirtz and 3365-A are hitchhiking for a ride, after a while someone finally stops for them, Fred Flintstone pulls over and offers them a ride, but it would cost them. Reluctantly they agree to get in and listen to what he will make them do, they then take a well deserved nap in The Flintstones' Car. When they finally wake up it turns out that Fred took them to Heavy's Plantation and they have been integrated into Heavy's Colored Labor Force as slaves. Chapter 8: "The Crystal Caves" Now being slaves of Heavy they have been forced to work in The Dynamaxx Mines to dig up Dynamaxx for Heavy. After being down in the caves for quite a while they are ordered to go deeper down by Yosemite Sam, once they break into a ravine they find a temple filled with Dynamaxx and are about to go mine it until 3 Colored Steves appear and stop them. Blue Steve, Yellow Steve, and Green Steve then merge into Rainbow Steve to protect the Dynamaxx. 3365-A being terrified then runs out of the mines and awaits Doofenshmirtz to exit as well. After beating Rainbow Bedrock Steve Doofenshmirtz escapes the mines while they are collapsing and meets back up with 3365-A. Doofenshmirtz is then separated from The Meeseeks and the events of [[Chapter 9: "The Confederate Comeback"|Chapter 9: "The Confederate Comeback"]]'' play out.'' Chapter 10: "Up North We Go" After Chapter 9 The Meeseeks returns when he is found by The Cringeros after their battle with Heavy, he begs to be taken with them as being a member of Heavy's Colored Labor and Security Force is torture. Joey's World Tour says there is no point as "This is a Meeseeks we're talking about.... What does he know?", In response to this 3365-A says he claims to know where the next Cringero is, Fat Albert lets him into The Mystery Machine and they drive off to The US-Canada Border, when they arrive they meet up with The Border Boys who consisted of Jack Stauber, Inchman, Carl Wheezer, Two Time, Sod, Bling Bling Boy, and Alex The Rambler. they said they've been working on a way to get through the US-Canada Border Wall for 3 months, With the help of The Cringeros they devise a new plan to break through the wall. When the assault commenced they split into two groups. 3365-A was assigned to The group with Jack Stauber, Inchman, Carl, Bling Bling Boy, Two Time, and Fred and they were supposed to climb over the wall. They were to begin the attack in the morning Death Chapter 10: "Up North We Go" During the assault they began their climb of the wall, when a Sniper shot Inchman in the legs and he fell to his death. Once the rest of them made it to the top of the wall Fred almost fell but 3365-A caught him right before it happened, after pulling him up back onto the wall a door flung open and Snotty Boy walked out. the opening of the door caused 3365-A to fall to his death. Snotty Boy then taunted him as he plummeted saying "That's called cow tipping! HAW, HAW, HAW!". The only survivors of the raid on the wall were Fat Albert, SpongeBob, Sans, Joey, Fred, and Jack Stauber. = Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The FCC Category:The Cuatro Cringeros Category:Wyoming Category:Nebraska-Iowa Border Category:Slaveskeep Category:North Plantation Category:The Dynamaxx Mines Category:US-Canada Border Category:Minions Category:Meeseeks Category:Heavy's Colored Labor Force